


Life's Distraction

by Estelle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Jarry Holidays, Lawyers, M/M, Office Party, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Harry is an intern at Nightingale Legal, the most prestigious law firm in the county. Of course his handsome boss catches his eye.





	Life's Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Friends to lovers + Sex then love" and Happy Jarry Holidays' "Green: Nature, Growth, Envy". Have another AU where everything turns out well, because that's what we need!

When Harry starts the internship, he isn‘t sure what to expect. If he is quite honest with himself, he was sure he wouldn’t get the position anyway. Nightingale Legal is one of the most prestigious law firms in the county, and most of his course mates applied there aswell, so Harry was really surprised to be accepted.  
He hasn’t met James Nightingale, the owner and most famous lawyer, yet, having been interviewed by his mother, the head of HR, and now on his first day, he is really nervous.  
He is desperate to make a good impression, having heard that James can be ruthless and mean, and he really hopes that he won’t mess this up.  
When he finally sees him then, he is rendered speechless for a second. He heard of James’ reputation, of course, but no one mentioned how _handsome_ the man is. The undoubtedly expensive suit hugs his figure just right, and that beard… Harry imagines how it would feel against his thighs, and yeah, not an appropriate though for meeting your new boss for the first time.  
Belatedly, Harry offers his hand, and James must have noticed him staring, because he seems slightly amused, his gaze raking over Harry’s body and his hand lingering far longer than necessary for a simple handshake.  
“Harry”, he says, and wow, Harry didn’t know that his name could be said like that. It sounds intimate and promising, and god, he is so screwed.  
“Mr. Nightingale”, he replies, and his boss smiles.  
“Please, call me James.”

Oddly enough, that’s the beginning of a wonderful friendship. James often requests him to work on his cases, and their banter quickly becomes known around the office, James’ sharp wit matched with Harry’s unwavering optimism.  
Harry knows that he’s falling for him, but he also knows that nothing will ever come of it. Not only is James his boss, but he is also rich, and smart, and handsome, and could have just about anyone, so why would he ever look twice at Harry. So he tries to be content with the friendship they have, as difficult as that is.

Then one day they are having a fancy office party, celebrating the success of winning a difficult case, and after a few hours, when everyone is pleasantly buzzed, Harry finds himself alone with James on the balcony.  
They chat for a bit, and James makes a sarcastic comment about one of the opposing lawyers, and Harry knows that he really, really shouldn’t, but James just looks irresistible in this moment, so he leans in and kisses him.  
James reacts immediately, snaking his arm around Harry’s waist to pull him closer, and kissing back enthusiastically.  
When he pulls back, they are both out of breath, and James’ eyes are dark and full of want, and Harry has never felt this good in his life.  
Knowing that this is a spectacularly bad idea, he slowly sinks to his knees in front of James, relishing the way his eyes darken further, and the sharp intake of breath.  
“Harry”, James growls, making him shiver, and he grins slightly, because he knows that he is good at this.

And so their affair, or friends with benefits situation, or whatever it is, because Harry is sure that it is _not_ a relationship, however much he wants it to be, starts.  
The whole office probably knows about them within days, but Harry blames James for that, because it is just too hard to keep quiet when James is _so good_ at what he does. And since it only took one look from James to break the “no sex in the office” rule, Harry insists that he isn’t at fault here.  
Their sex is spectacular, it really is, and Harry desperately tries to not constantly wish for more.

It goes on like that, until one day, Harry passes the café that’s on their way to work, where James usually gets his favourite, and sees him with a young man, sitting in a corner booth and chatting happily. The guy is gorgeous, of course he is, and Harry feels his stomach drop.  
So that’s it. He has been replaced by someone younger, prettier, probably more interesting.  
Trying, and failing, not to feel completely heartbroken, he heads to work, unsure how to handle the situation.  
When James finally gets there, late for once, he tries to greet Harry with a kiss, but he turns his head, and James frowns.  
“Is everything okay?”  
Harry shrugs. “You tell me.” He knows he’s being childish, but he can’t help himself.  
James’s frown deepens. “Harry, what is going on?”  
So that’s how he’s going to play it? Harry sighs. “I saw you, okay? With the guy. And it’s fine if you want to replace me, I get that we’re not serious, but it would have been nice if you told me.”  
“You… think we’re not serious?” James sounds shocked, and Harry doesn’t know what to do with that.  
“Of course not”, he replies, because as much as he wishes it was different, they’re just friends with benefits, right?  
“Oh.” James looks like he has been slapped, then his face hardens. “Right. Just to inform you, _the guy_ is my son, and I was certainly not thinking of _replacing you_ , but if that is how you feel about us, I guess it _is_ best if we end this now.”  
He starts to turn away, and Harry knows that he has to act now or he will loose James forever.  
“Wait!” He grabs his arm, and James raises his eyebrows, but stops.  
“I was jealous!”, he explains. “I… I’ve been in love with you pretty much since the moment we met.”  
Heart pounding, he waits for James’ reaction, hoping with everything he has that he hasn’t read this wrong.  
James looks stunned for a second, then his face softens, a beautiful smile forming, and his hand comes up to cup Harry’s cheek.  
“I love you too”, he confesses, and it’s the most beautiful thing Harry has ever heard.  
And when they sink into a passionate kiss, he thinks that this definitely isn’t what he expected from his internship, but it turned out to be so much better.


End file.
